<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope's Peak Academy reacts to v3's final trial by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373442">Hope's Peak Academy reacts to v3's final trial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I love this trial, As in they can do pretty much whatever they want and no one can stop them, Bev is lowkey an omniscient being., But goddamn is it long, Characters React to Fandom, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble is Class 79, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nobody has done this yet that I know of, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Shuichi is my favorite protagonist, The whole "being fictional" thing, just so you know, so i'm doing it myself, spoilers for the others games as well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. All three classes of Hope's Peak Academy watch/react to the final trial of v3.</p><p> </p><p>Featuring ships, an omniscient being, and existential crises. Lots and lots of existential crises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, All relationships are implied - Relationship, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reading and Watching</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gathered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I just have a few things you need to know before we being</p><p>It says in the tags, but v3 is class 79 of Hopes Peak, meaning they do in fact have talents. Them being normal students, as well as the audition tapes, were lies.</p><p>Also, just because I know this trial is controversial. If you don't like this trial, don't read. It's as simple as that. Also, please be respectful in the comments.</p><p>With that being said, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three classes of Hope’s Peak Academy were enjoying a pleasant December lunch after Midterms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class 77 was as raucous as ever, the noise from their classroom audible even from far down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki was playing her air guitar as her friends watched in amusement. Akane and Nekomaru were close to duking it out, if not for the efforts of Hajime and Sonia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Class 78, things were much calmer, though their conversations were no less engaging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto was discussing their Econ assignment with Byakuya, who was reluctantly instructing him, though anyone with a decent pair of eyes could see that he was pleased to be doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, and Kiyotaka were talking about something or other, while Sayaka was giggling at Hifumi and Celeste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 79th Class of Hope’s Peak was, if it was even possible, more obnoxious than 77, if it weren’t for the efforts of some of the class (Mostly Kaede and Kirumi).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede, Shuichi, Kokichi, Maki, and Kaito were engaged in a very animated conversation, one that Miu was trying, and failing, to pretend she wasn’t eavesdropping on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three classes were having a fine time when the ground suddenly started to shake. For one reason or another, all 48 people passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev watched all the people they wanted phase into their room. They were spread out around the room, lying unconscious on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, they began to stir, going from dazed to confused and scared. They all started talking at various intensity until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Please be quiet!” Bev yelled at the top of their lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, everyone turned to face them, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Welcome, students of Hope’s Peak. Now, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, so let me preemptively answer some. My name is Bev, they/them pronouns if you would, and yes, I did bring you here. I’m not saying how, but you are in a void of sorts, so time won’t pass in your world. As for why you’re here, that’s simple. I need you to watch something. It mainly focuses on Class 79, but it does pertain to everyone in this room. If you would find your assigned seat, we can get started. I will provide context and answer questions as necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students looked between one another, especially at Class 79, since Bev had said they were the focus, but they did as asked, locating their seats without complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The classes were set in three loose rows, 79, 77, and 78 from front to back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya, Makoto, Sayaka, and Kyoko were given a couch to share, as were Chihiro, Mondo, Taka, and Leon on another four-seater. Sakura and Aoi, and Junko and Mukuro were each on a two-seater. Hifumi, Celeste, Hiro, and Toko all had their own recliners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Class 77 was as follows </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki had their own couch, as did the Fab 4 (as Ibuki had so christened the group consisting of her, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Mahiru). Fuyuhiko and Peko were sharing with Gundham and Sonia, while Akane and Nekomaru had a couch much like Sakura and Aoi. The Imposter, Teruteru, and Kazuichi had recliners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito, Maki, Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi had the biggest sofa in the room, one that was front and center to the screen that Bev was going to show them something on. Tenko, Himiko, and Angie had their own couch, as well as Miu and Keebo. Everyone else in Class 79 had recliners</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Bev finally said. “Let’s get started, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev sat down with a bounce in their own recliner, making a remote appear out of nowhere. They pointed it at the screen and pressed play.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>The scene opened with Keebo, Tsumugi, Himiko, Maki, and Shuichi standing behind podiums at various points around a circle. The other slots contained pictures of their classmates with red x’s and other symbols over their faces. It then panned to Monokuma and the Monokubs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Bev…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev sighed, but knew exactly what Hiro was asking. “Alright, two seconds in and it’s already exposition time. So. The bear’s name is Monokuma. The smaller bears from left to right are Monodam, Monosuke, Monotaro, Monophanie, and Monokid, collectively known as the Monokubs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe that was what Yasuhiro was asking,” Korekiyo said cooly. “I believe he was referring to the fact that only five of our classmates are physically present, while the others are being represented by crossed-out portraits. Do explain, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev sighed again. “Ok, here goes. To start, each one of your classes was forced to play a killing game-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” was the unsurprising response of a majority of the students, including one Junko Enoshima. However, she was extremely pleased. Her plan of a killing game with her classmates seemed to have been a future success, and classes 77 and 79 played as well? Even better. She didn’t know where the so-called Monokubs came from, but she did know Monokuma, as he was her intended mascot for the Class 78 game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘Killing Game’?” Mahiru demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be easier to understand if I explain the basic rules and premise. All students are trapped in a location, in this case it’s called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, with no escape. The only way to leave is to kill someone and get away with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful…” Sayaka murmured. “Who would do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised, Sayaka,” Bev said. “Anyway, a class trial occurs after a body is discovered and the remaining students are given time to investigate. The murderer, called the blackened, has to get away with their crime at the trial or else they’ll be executed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An eye for an eye,” Celeste said to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev nodded. “That’s the idea. However, should they get away with it, all the other students will be executed instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what’s happened with our class?” Ryoma inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, as well as with classes 77 and 78. However, I should tell you that this is not a normal class trial. Its abnormal circumstances are why I’m showing it to you in the first place. Let’s get back to watching, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I'd like to begin by asking Shuichi a question, since this class trial was his idea…” Monokuma started. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Me? Why would I call for a class trial?” Shuichi said in slight shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see in just a moment. It’s for a good reason,” Bev assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded, but he still felt a bit uneasy. The class trials weren’t a good thing, so why had he gone out of his way to ask for one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What, exactly, is the point of this class trial?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah! Why are we having a class trial if no one died!?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one died?” Hajime asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mystery deepens, it seems,” Chiaki responded. She’d played murder mystery investigation games, of course, but none had ever had a premise quite like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Whoa! My voice was playing louder than I expected! I might be on a roll today!” Monotaro said in surprise.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, I'm no slouch at bein’ a loudmouth either!” Monokid protested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Me too!” Monophanie agreed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Monodam’s voice is super soft, though. Everyone cool with him gettin’ blown up!?” Monosuke asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, b-blown up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev turned to Chihiro. “Yeah... I wouldn’t get too attached to them, Chihiro. Oh, and Monokuma has a detonator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“YOU-SAID-THAT-THE-KILLING-GAME-WOULD-END-IF-YOU-EXPOSED-THE-TRUTH-AT-THE-CLASS-TRIAL. SO, YOU-BASTARDS...WHAT-IS-THE-PURPOSE- OF- THIS-CLASS-TRIAL?” Monodam asked in his robotic way. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can they just get on with it already?” Hiyoko huffed. “I don’t want to be here,” she then complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahiru shushed her, patting her hand lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, that's a good question!” Monokuma said happily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But his voice was quiet!” Monotaro protested</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Does voice volume not matter at all!?” Monphanie exclaimed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it does not in most cases,” Sonia said. “Projection is important, of course, but what you say and how you say it are much more important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow...as expected of Miss Sonia,” Kazuichi said, getting a stern glare from Gundham, which he immediately withered under.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi started at the six bears. “All right, I'll give you an answer. The reason I called for this trial is... I wish to retry a past case.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Kyoko’s interest was instantly piqued. She had never personally overseen a retry of a case, but she knew that it had the potential to change the conclusion drastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi may be her underclassman, but she both respected and trusted him as a fellow detective, and as such, she believed his reason for doing this would be justified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A retrial!?” Monokid yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“For which case?”Tsumugi asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The first one-the murder of Rantaro Amami. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro’s eyes suddenly widened “So I died first? That’s unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he appeared relatively unbothered by this revelation, most of his classmates could tell that it was upsetting him. Everyone else was either unphased or just surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did,” Bev confirmed, tossing a handful of popcorn in their mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've found new evidence relevant to the case. In light of that evidence, I demand a retrial!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What's the point of a retrial? The result of the first-class trial has already been settled.” Monokuma said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if new evidence has been found,” Kyoko countered, though Monokuma couldn’t hear her, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded in agreement. “The case isn’t settled until those pieces are accounted for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t come here expecting to solve the murder of one of his classmates, but Shuichi just hoped everything would turn out okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah yeah!” Monotaro quickly agreed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What if our vote...was wrong,” Shuichi said, pulling some of his fringe in front of his eye.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? A wrong outcome?” Junko said in ‘surprise.’ In truth, she was squealing internally. She was absolutely loving the drama already. Looking around, she saw similar expressions of surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vote?” Ryoma questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, that’s how they decide who they think the culprit is, and who gets executed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nyeh? Wrong!?” Himiko said in bewilderment</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s breaking the rules Bev outlined earlier!” Taka said suddenly. That caused the room to erupt in chatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, isn’t it…” Aoi said slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded. “Bev said that if the guilty party was found out, they alone would be executed. However…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Monokuma executed an innocent person knowingly, that would be a violation of the rules,” Kyoko said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet he probably just doesn’t care,” Leon said dismissively. “I mean, it’s a killing game, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. However, the punishment rule is one of the most important rules in the game. Also, I should mention that Monokuma is a stickler for the rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole game wouldn’t make sense anymore if he could just kill off anybody he wants,” Peko stated, her red eyes level with Bev. Bev just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Monokuma said the blackened for that incident was Kaede...” Maki said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what...What!” Kaede yelped in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro looked at her, trying to force down the feeling of betrayal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-kaede kill Rantaro? Why?” Gonta questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m wondering that as well.” Kaede agreed, though she seemed a little pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to kill the mastermind,” Bev explained. “Rantaro was simply unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two students in question looked at each other. Though he undoubtedly felt betrayed, Rantaro gave the pianist a slight smile and nod before turning back to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you saying he was wrong!?” Keebo asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-Wh-Wha-What!?” Monokid yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Monokid, your reactions are too extreme! It's making the rest of us look bad.” Monophanie admonished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...” Monokuma pulled out the detonator</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“O-oh shit! he's already got the detonator!” Monosuke stuttered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear…” Chiaki murmured, leaning on Hajime, who just patted her head with an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“To test the validity of our vote we're going to retry the entire case.” Shuichi continued. “If Monokuma was wrong...the validity of these trials would be in question. The entire killing game wouldn't make sense anymore!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A killing game doesn’t make sense in the first place,” Ibuki muttered loudly, scratching the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I see...You think you can destroy the game by calling out my failure as the gamemaster.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Junko was surprisingly caught slightly off guard. Destroy the game?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destroy the...Hah! She’d like to see them try. The idea was so funny she almost started laughing out loud, but managed to contain herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You shouldn't have a problem with this if you have nothing to hide, Monokuma.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded. “He really shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Puhuhu...So in the end the first case has become the focal point yet again... What a twist! What an interesting twist! Okay, let's do this!” Monokuma said excitedly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So what is this new truth?” Maki asked him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There are several... but before we go any further, I want to discuss Rantaro’s talent.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, the Adventurer arched an eyebrow. Surely it couldn’t be that important, right? Why would adventuring be of any importance in this game?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Did you learn what his talent was?” Keebo questioned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Did we not know?” Kaito said in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev shook their head. “Rantaro’s talent was a mystery to everyone but him, and was different from what his real talent is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Rantaro’s not the Ultimate Adventurer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in this situation, Himiko, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Rantaro’s Ultimate talent was a mystery, but now I know…” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi thought as he looked at the guy in question’s x'ed out portrait.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He...was the ultimate survivor,” Shuichi finally said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Ulta-what now?” Miu said loudly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ultimate...survivor?” Maki echoed uncertainty. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What might that mean…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byakuya wondered. Unfortunately, he didn’t have anything else to go off of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I saw it too. He said so in his video,” Himiko confirmed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A flashback of Rantaro was shown.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well, the truth is...this isn’t your first killing game,” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...very interesting...Wait, whaaat?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro just shook his head at Hifumi’s antics, but he was just as shocked as everyone else. He’d been in another killing game? He’d survived, obviously, if that was his other talent, but seriously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>he told the camera. “You’re the Ultimate Survivor. You survived the last killing game. That’s why you get this perk-the Survivor Perk.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Rantaro became the Ultimate Survivor after surviving a past killing game. After his memory was wiped, he participated in the killing game once again.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but, why…?” Mikan struggled to get the rest of her thought out, but everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So this wasn’t Rantaro’s first killing game?” Tsumugi asked, somewhat incredulously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But why did he participate in a second killing game!?” Keebo asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm not sure yet…” Shuichi admitted. “But after I learned that Rantaro is the Ultimate Survivor, I deduced his objective.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...Rantaro’s objective?” Maki asked in confusion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must have to do with the reason he ended up being killed by Kaede,” Kirumi said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wait,” Tenko interjected. “Didn’t Shuichi say he was retrying the case because he thought the result was wrong? If the initial result was Kaede…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I see, then Shuichi must think Kaede is innocent,” Angie said lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so Kaede not kill Rantaro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that for certain, Gonta,” Maki reminded him. “However, that does seem to be the case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The reason he went to the library before he was killed, and why he knew about the hidden door,” the detective elaborated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hidden doors?” Kazuichi suddenly perked up. “Hidden doors almost always lead to hidden rooms. Wonder what’s behind this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, you see stuff like that a lot in mystery novels,” Mahiru agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Didn’t he just happen to randomly notice the hidden door?” Himiko pointed out </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That's what I thought at the time,” Shuichi agreed. “But it appears that assumption was false. There was an actual reason Rantaro knew about the door. Rantaro was given this Monopad as a kind of “Survivor perk,” He said, pulling out the bloodstained device. “It has a map of the entire academy, including areas that had not yet been unlocked.” The screen of the Monopad scrolled, showing said map. “Of course, that includes the hidden room.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s certainly useful,” Celeste remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say so. A map is most certainly a useful tool,” Taka nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“To think Rantro was given that as a Survivor Perk…” Keebo said </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He found out about the hidden room with this map?” Maki questioned. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The Monopad also contained a video Rantaro recorded for himself,” Shuichi continued.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The message on the Monopad was displayed, but not easy to read.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If the mastermind ever needed a spare Monokuma, they would head to the hidden room,” Maki read from the device.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, is there a machine that pumps out Monokuma?” Miu said rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that would make sense. In the event that Monokuma gets destroyed, the mastermind would need a way to replace him, since they aren’t directly interacting with us.” Keebo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The message was what inspired him to go to the library, to investigate the hidden room.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“The time limit is now in effect! If a murder does not occur by nighttime, two days from now...then every student forced to participate in this killing game will die! Mauled to shreds by countless Monokumas from the rumored Monokuma-making machine!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, that is...certainly a motive,” Tsumugi said, faltering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind would have gone to that room to mass-produce Monokuma once time ran out…” Keebo realized. “So in order to figure out who the mastermind was… Rantaro went to the hidden room at the back of the library just before time ran out.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart.” Kyoko nodded in approval, which made Rantaro smile slightly. However, it was immediately wiped off his face when he remembered what would happen.</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That's right. Rantaro must have come to the same conclusion that Kaede and I did.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede and Shuichi reflexively looked at one another, a lot of questions clearly on their mind, but with no way to answer them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It sure is ironic that the Ultimate Survivor died because of Kaede’s trap,” Himiko said lazily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede winced at the reminder. She still couldn’t believe she’d killed someone, especially Rantaro. It was just...something she couldn’t believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But if Rantaro had a clue like that, why didn’t he come to us with it?” Keebo reasonably questioned. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not? You know you can tell us anything, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro chuckled at Kaito. “I know, I know,” he said placatingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I assume because he didn't trust us.” Shuichi guessed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why not?” Tsumugi asked, confusion and concern in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I should probably explain this,” Bev said, getting everyone’s attention. “This is true for all of your games, by the way. You had your memories wiped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we didn’t remember each other?” Kirumi put a hand to her mouth. Bev nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That certainly would hamper our ability to trust one another,” Kiyo stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The killing game had just started, after all. What he said in his video message certainly didn't help either. He told himself to only share this information with people he could trust.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nekomaru frowned. Trust was the foundation of any smoothly operating team. If they couldn’t work together, they’d never get anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“He didn't have any recollection of filming this message, right?” Maki assumed. “That means he must have had trouble believing it as well.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It was probably confusing to him too. That's why he didn't consult us.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hina sighed. She didn’t know what she'd do in that situation either, besides panic. Eat donuts, maybe? Yeah, that seemed likely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A flashback was shown.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“...”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Why the long face?” Ryoma asked.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s nothing…I figure no one would listen to some guy who can’t even remember his own talent, right?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’d listen anyway,” Kaede said with forced confidence. Kokich just raised an eyebrow at her, to which Kaede just made a face at him in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The screen flashed. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“This is exactly what Monokuma wants us to do...So what else is part of his plan? Is my memory part of it too? If it is, then...can I even trust myself?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the bear wished to foster distrust within the group, I see,” Celeste said, a hand to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko allowed the tiniest twitch of the corners of her lips. Oh~ this was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He didn't know if he could trust that video, or trust us, or even trust himself...he must have been...so lost…” Shuichi said sadly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro was starting to wonder something similar. She’d agreed to help her sister in her quest to spread despair, but seeing what became of her underclassmen...well. Maybe she needed to talk to Makoto. He’d know what to do. Of course, that meant telling him about Junko’s plan, but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But with the time limit approaching, he decided to take a chance.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, that’s a thing,” Leon said in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time limits are annoying,” Himiko said with a pout. “They affect my ability to perform my magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The flashback returned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“There’s no need for that, because I’m going to end this game.” Rantaro declared. “I’ve already decided.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well looks who’s confident,” Miu said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro just seemed surprised. “Is that information really capable of doing that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be, if you’re willing to attempt such a thing at all,” Kiyo told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You’re...going to end this game?” Kaede said slowly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s not about outfoxing everyone in this killing game, it's about ending the game itself. That’s the real goal.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s eyes widened ever so slightly. That...was actually a really good point. If-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bev. Has anyone else in any of the games tried to do this?” Nagito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev nodded. “Yes. There were about….three or four attempts? I believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Can...you even accomplish such a feat?” Kiyo asked him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t think I could,” he said self-assuredly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So he went to the library alone, without telling anyone…” Keebo said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then he got killed by Kaede’s trap...” Himiko concluded. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But can we really assume that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Considering the very point of the retrial is because of new evidence, that would suggest that whatever trap she set failed, since Shuichi seems to think Kaede might actually be innocent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The only people who knew about the hidden door at that time were Rantaro and I,” Shuichi said. “I had Kaede with me and I thought I could trust her. So I told her about the hidden room... That was the difference between me and Rantaro, I suppose. I had Kaede…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three aforementioned people exchanged looks. Kaede just looked at both boys guiltily, which prompted Shuichi to pat her arm reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And Kaede’s the one who killed him!” Monokuma said </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What a snake!” Monosuke agreed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she isn't!” Sayaka suddenly yelled. “You have no right to say that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki nodded. “Yeah! Kaede’s, like, one of the most trustworthy people you’d meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know deceivers when I see them,” Kokichi said. “Kayayday isn’t like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the last person people trust, dude,” Kaito remarked dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, regardless, I agree with him. It just isn’t in her nature.” Shuichi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...” Monodam said nothing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, so... what are you guys talkin’ about? Is this somethin’ I forgot?” Monotaro asked hesitantly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t know anything about what they’re saying,” Monophanie stated nervously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“IS-THIS-SOMETHING-THAT-TRANSPIRED-BEFORE-WE-WERE-BORN?” Monodam asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So what's your point?” Monokuma asked irritably. “You know who Rantaro was, and why he did what he did... But it's pointless now isn't it?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto shook his head. From what he’d gathered, Shuichi clearly seemed to think Kaede might be innocent. They weren’t aware of what, exactly, this evidence might be, but they probably just needed to watch to find that out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No it's not pointless,” Shuichi said insistently. “Now that we know this new information, if we look back at Rantaro's case... we can find a new truth that we missed at a time.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko nodded to herself. Finding the truth was at the heart of what a detective did, and if that meant that your initial conclusion was wrong? Well, that was just part of the job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A new truth?” Monokuma questioned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t really get it, but we just need to look at Rantaro's case again, right?” Tsumugi said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then let's do it,” Maki said calmly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes! let's do this together!” Keebo said passionately. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“With my vast magical powers, I'll turn Monokuma into an omnibus!” Himiko declared energetically.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, y-you do r-realize that an o-omnibus is just...a regular b-bus, right?” Toko said to the magician. All she got for her efforts was a huff of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t really get that either, but I guess we’re gonna republish Monokuma!” Tsumugi said, despite her proclaimed confusion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too! Use c-correct words, for c-cry out loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m not too sure either…” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi admitted in his thoughts. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“But the real battle is just beginning. We’ll prove that the result was wrong and corner the mastermind together!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera suddenly moved to the center of the podium ring, focusing on whoever was talking as their words appeared. At the side of the frame, several bullet looking things with phrases appeared, before collapsing and showing only one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Bev? Care to explain what this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Mahiru. This is called a non-stop debate. These, and other events, will show up on occasion. It's just a way to show certain aspects of the debate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Rantaro went to the library...just before Monokuma’s time limit expired,” Maki stated, a section of her words appearing on the screen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Using the information provided by the Survivor Perk…” Keebo continued. “He made his way to the hidden door. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“To expose the identity of the mastermind,” Himiko proclaimed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are those yellow words?” Kirumi wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re called weak points. Basically a contradiction that those bullets in the corner can fire through. There is only one correct one, though. There are also blue ones that are agree spots, which are pretty self explanatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But before he could achieve that goal,” Tsumugi continued the train of thought. “He got hit in the head with a shot put ball and died.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-blunt for trauma to the head,” Mikan said meekly. “That’s...rather unpleasant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Cuz of Kaede’s fully automatic killing machine!” Monokuma declared with enthusiasm.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eh? Fully automatic?” Monotaro said in confusion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? How? Like, I get it’s bad and all, but creating an automatic mechanism is pretty impressive.” Kazuichi said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a Rube Goldberg machine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Fuyuhiko, basically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There was no culprit at the scene…” Monokuma explained. “The only one in the library at the time of the murder was Rantaro himself!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The bullet in the corner suddenly cycled through the options and shot itself at the yellow words of Monokuma.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s wrong!”</em>
  </b>
  <b> Shuichi thought as the Non-stop debate ended.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, Rantaro was not the only one in the library at the time the murder occurred. This Survivor Perk Monopad is proof of that,” the detective stated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro winced at the sight of his own corpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Why would that Monopad be evidence?” Himiko asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The Monopad was given exclusively to Rantaro as his survivor perk, correct? But when we searched Rantaro’s body he didn't have it on his person. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone musta stolen it then, right?” Kaito inquired</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded. “That seems likely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He only had a student handbook Monopad. Which means that someone took this Monopad from Rantaro after the murder.” Shuichi explained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s very wrong!” the Monokubs suddenly interjected</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wow, that’s what we’ve been saying,” Monotaro said brightly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What? Ugh, keep quiet, will you? I don't have time for your nonsense right now,” Shuichi told them irritably.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are quite obnoxious,” Ryoma muttered in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Really, I have no clue what anyone is talking about…” Monophanie timidly admitted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If we don’t chime in soon, Pops is gonna push the detonator!” Monosuke said nervously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then we better not let these fuckin’ chumps run their mouths anymore!” Monokid bellowed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I honestly feel sort of bad for them,” Sonia admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chiaki added. “Monokuma does have that detonator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t change the fact that they’re really annoying,” Kazuichi told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A bloody monopod is disgusting!  You should wash it right away!” Monotaro said, pretty far off-topic.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you wanna break it, sure. Throw it into a sauna or pool, why don’t you?” Miu said somewhat crassly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s not a real rebuttal,” Monphanie reprimanded.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“Someone stole the Survivor Perk Monopad!? Where's the proof!?” Monosuke pushed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No way there's a bloody thief!” Monokid declared confidently.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But remember, Rantaro brought the survivor quick monopod to the library.” Shuichi countered. If it's missing now, that must mean someone stole it!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He brought that monopod to the library?” Monosuke grilled. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I think there's maybe no way that's possible!” Monotaro said, as if he had no grasp of the situation.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“All he had on him was the Student Handbook Monopad. He didn't bring the Survivor Perk with him.” Monokid asserted.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, there is no doubt Rantaro brought the Survivor Perk Monopad to the library. The picture taken just before he died clearly shows him holding.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That could be his student handbook Monopad for all you fuckin’ know!” Monokid yelled angrily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True…” Hina admitted. “Did they say whether they found the normal handbook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura shook her head. “I don’t believe so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, it was definitely this same Monopad. You see the way the blood is dry here?” He pointed out. “The outline of his fingers matches how he was holding it in the picture.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, you're right!” Tsumugi said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Shortly after this photo was taken, Rantaro was struck in the head by the shot put ball. Do you think that's when this bloody outline on the Monopad was formed?” Keebo inquired. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I do,” Shuichi told him. “That's why the Monopad Rantaro is holding in this picture has to be the same Monopad we have now!’ He concluded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-whaaaat!?” Monosuke yelled in shock. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“C’mon, no overreacting!” Monophanie scolded. “It makes us look like we're not paying attention!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Scream all you want! Monosuke’s the one that's gonna get blown u-” Without warning, Monokid suddenly exploded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That surprised everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he blow up his own cub!?” Akane said, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares, they were annoying anyway,” Hiyoko said dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Whaaaa! Monokid!” Monotaro cried as Monophanie vomited.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Kh! I was so upset my cute cubs lost that my finger slipped,” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atua says that is incorrect,” Angie said, hands pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himiko shrugged. “Not like they had much of a chance against the Ultimate Detective anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi’s cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monokuma growled. “But those were some pretty fireworks. Even in death, my kid’s a real cutie. I hear lions push their cubs into bottomless ravines to kill them.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki gasped dramatically. “Not the Lion King! That scene traumatized me as a kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, what are you talking about?” Sonia inquired awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibuki gave an affronted gasp. “You’ve never seen The Lion King?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no, I have not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you absolutely need to! Why don’t we have a movie night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia smiled. “That sounds wonderful, Ibuki. I would love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, it’s decided!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They don’t *kill* them,” Himiko corrected with a huff.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So there was a thief, huh? I can't believe someone would do something so evil…” Monokuma continued.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki rolled her eyes. “Says the bear who’s hosting a killing game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So who took the Monopad?” Maki asked. “Do you know anything else?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi put a hand to his mouth and thought for a moment, before saying, “The one who took that Monopad... is the mastermind. I'm sure of it.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind!?” Himiko said, clearly surprised.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike screen Himiko, most people in the room were not actually all that surprised at the revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The Survivor Perk Monopad was found in the library's hidden room. And only the mastermind would have been able to enter that room, correct?”  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Between the time Rantaro died and when they found him, they put that Monopad in the hidden room?” Maki stated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does make sense,” Chihiro said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nope, that's impossible!” Monokuma declared confidently. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Impossible? Why?” Keebo asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? You don't know? Why, even my cute little cubs have already figured it out.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s seriously calling on them again?” Makoto said incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh!? We have!?” Monophanie exclaimed in a way that made it very clear she absolutely hadn’t.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah. So... I'll let Monotaro explain.” Monosuke said nervously. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? I've already forgotten what we're even talking about.” the red cub said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s too honest for his own good,” Junko scoffed, though she didn’t actually care. She was mostly just waiting for the despair to inevitably begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monokuma pulled out the detonator, looking rather threatening.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh crap, he’s gonna push it! it's gonna be Monokid all over again! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“THE-MASTERMIND-IS-NOT-IN-ANY-OF-THE-PHOTOS-TAKEN-IN-THE-LIBRARY. WHY-IS-THAT?” Monodam asked the group.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not?” Hina said, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh?” Monotaro deadpanned. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, that's true…” Tsumugi conceded. “In order to get to the hidden room, you need to move the bookcase, right? But Shuichi and Kaede set up those hidden cameras so...If the mastermind was using that door, they would have been caught on camera.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The camera’s must have been part of whatever trap Kaede set,” Kyoko reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would make sense,” Byakuya agreed. “Though we have no idea how they work, or what their intended purpose was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But none of the pictures showed anyone like that,” Himiko pointed out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“THEN...THAT-REASONING-IS-WRONG..” Monodam concluded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Amazing, Monodam! Well done!” Monophanie praised.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hold on” Keebo interrupted. “The hidden cameras in the library had interval timers.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intervals?” Kazuichi said. “Bev, you’re the only one who knows anything about these cameras, right? What are they talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cameras in the library were made to be motion activated. Shuichi and Kaede had Miu modify them to work like that. When she did, she also made it so the camera rolled the film automatically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There was a flashback of Miu.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“After the shutter snaps, the camera can’t take a new photo for 30 seconds. Cuz I redesigned the cameras to auto roll the film instead of havin’ to do in manually,” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Miu explained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Perhaps the mastermind worked within that 30-second interval?” Keebo then suggested.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I see. So the mastermind hid in the hidden room, waited for the right timing...grabbed the Monopad from the library, and then returned to the hidden room!” Himiko summarized.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well said, Himiko,” Tenko praised, causing the magician to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hold on!” Monokuma interjected. There's a flaw in your logic!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What!? What flaw!?” Himiko exclaimed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? Don't ask me-the Monokubs are gonna explain it,” Monokuma told her </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What!? Again!?” Monotaro cried. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Reject your logic without explaining why! That's the Monokuma debate style!” Monokuma laughed. “Take it from here, Monokubs! And you better use your brains or I’ll kill ya!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My goodness, he’s quite harsh, isn’t he?” Ibuki said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What are we arguing about again?” Monophanie asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Th-the hidden camera! Isn't it weird that the mastermind’s not in any photos!?” Monokuke pressed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Unless they use the interval between shots,” Keebo reminded them </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The camera has a 30-second interval between shots. That's enough time to take the Monopad from the body.” Maki added. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“THEN-WHERE-WAS-THE-MASTERMIND-HIDING?” Monodam questioned</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>In the hidden room of course,” Himiko said, like it should be obvious. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“IF-THEY-WERE-STILL-INSIDE-THE-HIDDEN-ROOM-HOW-WOULD-THEY-KNOW-WHAT-WAS-HAPPENING-IN-THE-LIBRARY?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind saw what was happening in the library. They had surveillance cameras,” Shuichi told them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“SURVEILLANCE-CAMERAS?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-what...? Where would...something like that be?” Monosuke asked in confusion.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You don't know, even though there are Monokubs just like you?” Keebo asked with a slightly mocking tone. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a sixth Monokub?” Hiro said dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Eh? Monokubs?” Monophanie said in confusion</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I mean these.” Keebo showed them the tiny thing with wings and a camera.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ohh...So cute and tiny,” Monophanie fawned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are quite cute,” Sonia admitted with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I do wonder about the tech though. How’d they get something so small to function?” Kazuichi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psh, that’s fuckin’ easy,” Miu said brashly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Aren't they?” Monokuma agreed. “They're your siblings too.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That's a big reveal to drop so casually!” Monosuke said incredulously</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“These little guys are called Nanokuma’s. Their job is to monitor the campus.” Monotaro explained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“HOW-DO-YOU-KNOW-THAT?” Monodam questioned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, father told me! He said to make sure I told everyone! I had completely forgotten about it. Good thing I just remembered!” He ended cheerfully. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Dumbass, you remember too late!” Monosuke scolded. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he always forget stuff like this?” Akane asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev shrugged. “Pretty much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There are countless Nanokumas buzzing all over the campus,” Keebo informed them. “All the footage they record is wirelessly transmitted through Motherkuma...and then sent to Monokuma.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Motherkuma?” Byakuya said incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, via Motherkuma. That's an important point. If Motherkuma receives the camera feeds, the mastermind could ask it anything. They would know about the situation in the library and the hidden room.” Shuichi explained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I see! Motherkuma can tell them the interval timers for the cameras!” Himiko said excitedly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then the mastermind was in the hidden room after they stole the Monopad from Rantaro.” Maki finished. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But why would they steal the Monopad?” Tsumugi asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind was probably terrified by the idea of us picking up Rantaro’s perk.” Shuichi theorized.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, that’s wrong!” Monokuma interjected.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just had to go and steal the protag catchphrase,” Bev muttered to themselves unhappily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“...What?” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi thought.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I wasn't necessarily afraid…” Monokuma claimed. “The survivor perk was for Rantaro’s eyes only. Sure, he could have shared the info with you... But that's not the same as getting the info directly from the Monopad. Cuz then, you can't say it was a Survivor Perk for Rantaro’s eyes only, right? So when he died, I took it back. That's all.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Atua says that is wrong,” Angie said, putting a paintbrush to her mouth. “He says Monokuma is simply making excuses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don't know about that,” Shuichi told him doubtfully.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hm? How do you figure?” Monokuma inquired.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You look calm now... but at the time, you must have been pretty desperate.” the Detective speculated “The Monopad clearly stated that there was a mastermind in the academy. If we knew then that a mastermind was behind everything, we would have worked together. But you couldn't let that happen. You needed us to go after each other.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teamwork and cooperation are important in any environment,” Taka declared. “Especially in a school environment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monokuma had no response for that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Either way, you admit the mastermind stole the Monopad, right?” Maki pressed </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, yes,” Monokuma finally admitted. “But only reluctantly.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then the mastermind messed up! If they wanted to retrieve the Monopad, they should have used Monokuma to do it!” Himiko said</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nope, that’s impossible,” was the bear’s refute. “The rules state I can't participate in a murder, which includes tampering with the crime scene.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If you're so strict about following the rules, does that mean that someone is watching?” Shuichi questioned. “If that's the case-” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching?” Maki said curiously. “I mean, I guess we’re technically watching, but I get the feeling that it's not referring to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Still, what a waste of a survivor perk!” Monokuma ignored the detective. “If only he’d lived a little longer, then this info would have made things interesting!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nyeh! Stop changing the subject!” Himiko complained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I still don’t have the full picture...but it seems that we’re all being watched. In that case...this plane should go well. If I ruin this killing game by proving that it doesn’t follow its own rules….I should be able to end the whole thing!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how Shuichi do that?” Gonta wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s continue watching,” Keebo suggested. “We’ll learn more details that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But the point of this class trial is to discuss Rantaro’s case, right?” Monokuma continued the discussion. “The mastermind stealing his Survivor Perk shouldn’t affect it whatsoever. In the end, Kaede killed him... There's no shaking off that truth.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Mikan said dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t think that’s what happened at all,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The mastermind was in the library during the interval, and stole that device. Who’s to say they didn’t kill Rantaro first? They certainly would have known what Kaede’s intended weapon was, with those Nanokuma’s, and the time limit probably made them nervous as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede bit her lip anxiously. It hadn’t been too prevalent up till now, but the second-hand guilt was back full force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, yeah!” Monosuke agreed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“One truth prevails!” Monotaro said enthusiastically. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No that's not the truth. I'm certain of that.” Shuichi said firmly. “It's a lie that you made up.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lie, you say? What kind of lie? Did our beloved Kaede really kill someone?” Kokichi said, an edge to his voice despite the neutral expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no, I don’t think so. My guess is that the mastermind killed Rantaro and framed Kaede,” Shuichi said, getting a nod of agreement from his fellow detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...Me? Lie?” Monokuma said, like the very idea was ridiculous.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That's right! Kaede wasn't the one who killed Rantaro. The true culprit is... the mastermind controlling Monokuma! They're the one who killed Rantaro!” Shuichi declared.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I figured as much, and it seems other Shuichi reached the same conclusion. I wonder if there's any other evidence to help support it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko thought in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind is the culprit!?” Tsumugi said in shock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Geez, and you call yourself the Ultimate Detective?” Monokuma said disappointedly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said detective winced. He had doubts about his title on the best of days, despite everyone's reassurance, but hearing something like that still stung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede squeezed his hand, offering a reassuring smile. On his other side, Kokichi had a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tryin’ to overturn the results of the first class trial… The Monokubs won’t be silent about this!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Whaaat!? Us again!?” Monotaro complained. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But we said we don't know!” Monosuke told him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now they’re starting to actually make me feel bad for them,” Tsumugi said, though she still didn’t have much sympathy for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Nonstop debate began.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If Rantaro’s killer is the mastermind...that means Kaede was the mastermind!” Monotaro began.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of logic is that!” Keebo complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she dead? Unless she faked it somehow, I don’t think that’s possible.” Ryoma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“CAN-YOU-PROVE-THE-MASTERMIND-IS-THE-CULPRIT?” Monodam asked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah! Got any evidence!?” Monosuke continued. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You want evidence Kaede is the culprit?” Monokuma asked cheekily. “The shot put ball at the murder scene! She used the camera flash to lure Rantaro in... and then cracked his skull with the shot put ball!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Imposter grimaced in sympathy. That wasn’t a very pleasant way to go. Then again, it was pretty much instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yep yep! Kaede set up the whole thing…” Monophanie agreed. “Even the lethal shot put ball. Kaede had it all along.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“That’s wrong!” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi thought as the appropriate bullet was fired.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The most important face we discovered during the investigation is this. The shot put ball that Rantaro was killed with, was different than the one Kaede had.” Shuichi proclaimed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different? How does he know that?” Teruteru wondered, pulling a comb through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What’d you say!? I have no idea what’s going on!” Monophanie cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A different shot put ball? What do you mean?” Maki asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I found a shot put ball in the trash can in the hidden room,” Shuichi told her. “But it was not the murder weapon. That shot put ball didn't have any blood on it. Rather... there was a pink fiber stuck to that shot.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The significance of that evidence hit both detectives at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her vest!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shuichi realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did she wrap the shot in it or something?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pink fiber? So what?” Monokuma said dismissively. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I’m not really following,” Tenko said. “Can someone explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m about to, Tenko, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you remember how Kaede was carrying the shot put ball? She had it in her backpack.” Shuichi reminded them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Kaede’s backpack. She was carrying the shot put ball in there. Despite its weight, it would have been easy to carry in a backpack. I noticed you also had a spare vest, which you could have wrapped it in. That would prevent the cameras you were carrying from being damaged.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede’s lips pursed slightly. How thought out was this murder plan of hers? Why had she tried to kill someone? Even if it seemed she wasn’t actually the killer, it still made her sick to think that she’d even considered murder in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Past Kaede had no response.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I see...She had in her backpack!” Himiko said rhetorically.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>“It was wrapped in her spare vest. Her *pink* vest,” he reminded them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I see...the shot put ball you found in the hidden room had a pink fiber on it.” Maki realized  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, it's a fiber from her vest. That can only mean that the ball I found was the one</b>
</p><p>
  <b>that was in Kaede’s backpack,” Shuichi explained. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And therefore is not the shot that killed Rantaro,” Kyoko concluded. Shuichi nodded, having thought the same as her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-what'd you say? Really, I got no idea what you're talkin’ about!” Monosuke said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That shot put ball did not have blood on it, so it could not have been the murder weapon. In short, the shot that Kaede used didn't hit Rantaro!” Shuichi declared.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone who hadn’t understood the significance of the shot did now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Th-then...maybe they just washed off the blood!” Monosuke nervously suggested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If so, the fiber on the shot put ball would have been washed off as well!” Shuichi pointed out. “It's clear to me that the real murder weapon is different than the shot Kaede had. Yes, Kaede set up the bookcase and rolled the shot into the vent... But that shot didn't hit Rantaro! Her plan failed!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the mastermind killed Rantaro instead?” Kaito asked, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be the most logical answer,” Keebo nodded. “The shot was apparently found in that hidden room, which only the mastermind had access to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“F-failed!!? I don't even know what that means!” Monotaro cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I-if you found that shot put ball in the hidden room, then that means…” Himiko realized</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind took it from the library. Only they could get in that room, after all.” Shuichi agreed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind took it?” Tsumugi said in disbelief. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So they recovered the shot that missed Rantaro, and he was killed by a different one.” Keebo concluded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Rantaro was killed by the mastermind, who made it look like Kaede was the culprit.” Shuichi figured. “That required a bit of trickery on the mastermind’s part… They prepared their own shot to kill Rantaro and switched it with Kaede’s shot. They took Kaede’s shot put ball and stowed it in the hidden room. To put it simply, Kaede didn't kill Rantaro, it was the mastermind!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro and Kaede exchanged looks, one heavy with both guilt and relief. Though Rantaro was glad Kaede hadn’t actually killed him, that meant someone else had, and that someone was also the mastermind of this sick game.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>“What!” Monosuke yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Did you! Monotaro continued.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sayyyyy!?” Monophanie finished. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“EVERYONE-CALM-DOWN! FATHER-IS-GOING-TO-YELL-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despite Monodam’s efforts, he still exploded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keebo was taken off guard by the sudden explosion. Given Monodam’s robotic appearance, and him being less annoying than the others, had made Keebo actually like Monodam a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What! Monodam, why!?” Monotaro cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Whoops. I got too worked up and accidentally pressed the detonator.” Monokuma said calmly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suuurrreee…” Aoi drawled, clearly not believing him in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monophanie promptly threw up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind killed Rantaro... but why? Tsumugi asked shakily. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I believe the reason had something to do with the time limit motive,” Shuichi explained. “Kaede was keeping us all together, and we refused to kill each other. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very important quality to possess,” Nekomaru said with a smile. “It’s like they say, teamwork makes the dreamwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To break up the stalemate, the mastermind introduced that motive. However, this was a gamble. They didn't want to cause total chaos, after all.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Because that would just end everything,” Himiko noted “They wanted an exciting killing game...” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko nodded and smiled internally. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was masterminding this game, as she knew she would with her own class, but whoever it was someone after her own heart. Hmmm...who from class 79 might it be….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That motive put pressure on the mastermind as well as us,” Keebo said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes. Kaede had a plan to kill the mastermind, but Rantaro was caught in the trap. However… her plan ultimately failed. The shot put ball that she rolled didn't hit Rantaro.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Because it missed, we would have been annihilated due to the time limit... but the mastermind wanted to avoid that situation, so they took action,” Maki concluded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would have been the end before anything even really began,” Mukuro said thoughtfully. In battle, that sort of thing was a good strategy, but this wasn’t a battle, at least not in the traditional sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Thanks to the Nanokuma's, the mastermind would have known Kaede’s intended murder weapon... So when her plan failed, they would already have another shot put ball prepared.” Keebo said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then, the mastermind manipulated the scene to make it look like Kaede succeeded. All they had to do was hide Kaede’s shot in the hidden room that only they could enter.” Shuichi finished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“S-so, Kaede was executed on false charges!?” Himiko cried in outrage. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That set a good portion of people off, mostly from class 79, but plenty from 77 and 78 as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare he do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atua can’t accept this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see...he really is the worst, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it was Taka that made the most important point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He broke one of his own rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Mondo realized. “The one about only the guilty party being punished, right? If he broke that rule…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes...yes, she was. She didn't actually kill anyone.” Shuichi said sadly. “But she was executed nonetheless. Because the mastermind framed her for Rantaro’s murder! And Monokuma played along. He let us believe the mastermind’s lie. We were all fooled, including Kaede. We thought she was the culprit until the very end. And you tell us this game is fair? That there are rules?” He suddenly yelled angrily. “That's all bullshit! This game makes no sense at all!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tell ‘em Shuichi!” Kaito said proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was a bit taken aback, but then again, it was Kaede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If Monokuma twisted the truth for this case... then he could have twisted it for the other cases as well, making this killing game unfair.” Maki realized.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. The validity of every other trial is in question now,” Peko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Th-then it’s not even a killing game anymore. That’s just...killing.” Himiko said rather darkly for someone like her. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not divine at all,” Angie said plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t think that’s the problem,” Tenko said slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monokuma was silent.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I won't forgive them,” Shuichi said darkly. “I'll never forgive them for breaking the rules and killing Kaede. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did Monokuma actually manage to make Shumai angry? That’s a feat right there,” Kokichi said, sounding just a little impressed, though some could guess he was just as mad as Shuichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So cruel...I'll never forgive them! And I *will* avenge Kaede! I swear on her kindness and her love... and her grave that I will avenge her!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shuichi,” Kaede said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi shook his head. “You’d do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...true, but still. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah! How dare the mastermind create the detonator that blew up the adorable Monodam!” Monokuma yelled.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the atmosphere was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Why doesn’t he do us all a favor and blow himself up,” Hiyoko said irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’re the one that blew him up!” Himiko protested. “Don’t pass the buck!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Anyway,” Keebo said, getting them back on topic. We know the mastermind is also Rantaro’s killer. Let's figure out who that is.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That is, if Monokuma still wants to continue this class trial…” Maki stated. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Of course we’re gonna keep going! Like I said, this killing game will never end!” He said wholeheartedly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup, yup, yup!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Junko giggled internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I haven’t made you despair yet, so no way is this done.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, Monokuma. I will end this. I will reveal the identity of the mastermind and end the killing game!” He confidently declared.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And the mastermind is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK!!!!!</p><p>Sorry for the delay. It was just really hard to find both the motivation, desire, and time to write this. But rest assured, I do plan to finish this. With that said, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“End the game? Are you sure you can do that, Shuichi?” Maki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to see, I guess, but I sure hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko scowled internally. This could ruin everything. Then again, the despair from her plan being foiled...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“U-um... May I interject?” Monophanie spoke up. “You keep accusing this so-called mastermind but… are you sure there’s even a mastermind at all?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta be, surely. Someone had to set this shit up and control everything, right?” Mondo pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Leon nodded in agreement. “I mean, this isn’t just going to run itself, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you sure you bastards aren't imagining it?” Monotaro latched on. “If the mastermind is real, show ‘em to us.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You guys are the ones hiding them!” Himiko objected.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It's possible the mastermind is still in this academy. The Survivor Perk said so.” Maki pointed out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, now Junko really wanted to know who it was. It could be her, potentially, but it could also be a member of class 79, and the mystery was exciting to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If they were involved in Rantaro’s murder, there's no doubt,” Himiko said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then they must have snuck in during the Gopher project</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s that?” Himiko asked, directing her question towards Bev.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, it was the supposed plan to send the members of class 79 into space after meteors started bombarding earth and released a deadly virus. Oh, but don’t worry about that happening to you. That was made up,” Bev said easily, earning shocked and incredulous looks at how chill they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and stayed hidden in the aca- Ah!” Tsumugi suddenly gasped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught everyone a bit off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you figure something out, Tsumugi? Perhaps Atua blessed you with divine realization,” Angie said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi looked at the artist. “I must have, but I don’t know what that might be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You just ah’d! What was that “ah” about!” Himiko yelped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko put a gloved hand to her chin. That was the question, wasn’t it? Perhaps there was some outside information that other Tsumugi knew that they weren’t privy too yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I just realized something…” Tsumugi said</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Say it! Or I’ll cast my “All the guys you date will be single fathers” curse!” Himiko threatened.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a dastardly curse!” Ibuki said dramatically, hands to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiyoko rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It’s...Kaede’s younger twin sister!” Tsumugi cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry, what?! Kanna?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> (A/N Not her canon name, of course. Kudos if you get the reference)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a twin?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko internally cackled at the chaos caused by a single line. Of course, she had some doubt that Kanna Akamatsu was the mastermind, but it was a fun little bringer of chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for Tsumugi to suggest it, hmm…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, Kanna is my twin sister, but why would she be the mastermind?” Kaede frowned. She just didn’t think her sister would organize anything like this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Her what!?” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi thought in shock and disbelief.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi resisted the urge to snort. Seems his other self had thought the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Younger...twin sister?” Maki said uncertainly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It was on this Gopher Project participant list.” the cosplayer explained. “She has a twin sister. It seems sorta weird to me. The original mastermind had a twin, too, right?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Is she talking about the mastermind of the other games?” Imposter wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev nodded. “Yup, exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko suppressed a grin. Yup, that was a true statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Mukuro shifted uncomfortably in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you saying those same circumstances apply here, as well?” Keebo asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“This killing game was influenced a lot by the past one, right? So maybe the mastermind’s real identity was, too.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“The mastermind who snuck into the academy and made us play this sick killing game...is Kaede’s twin sister?” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi thought, though he seemed a bit doubtful.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... For some reason I get the sense it's not,” Hiro said, scratching his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“M-maybe... I guess that's a possibility…” Himiko conceded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede huffed slightly. Himiko wasn’t wrong, but...Would Kanna really do such a thing? Himiko didn’t really seem to believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Either way, there's no doubt that the mastermind is hiding somewhere in this school,” Keebo said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How unfortunate that you couldn't find them during your final investigation,” Monokuma said in mock pity. “You're not allowed to leave while the trial is in session, so you can't search for them now.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You can't leave during a trial unless you gotta pee,” Monotaro said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho ho ho~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imposter reached over and lightly smacked the back of Terteru’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh! I gotta pee!” Himiko falsely claimed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Himiko? You need to work on your lying game, that was just bad,” Kokichi said lightly. Himiko just stuck her tongue out at him as Tenko glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re not falling for that one!” Monophanie scolded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi made a gesture towards the screen as if to say ‘see?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Kaede’s twin sister…? Is the mastermind still hiding somewhere? Is she really the mastermind? Is it really that simple?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko sat deep in thought. It was possible, as had been stated several times already, but she wasn’t ready to accept that solution so easily. The mastermind could have just as easily been a member of class 79, something she’d been considering in the back of her head for a while now. But if it was, who? And why? That was the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Can you guys figure out the identity of the mastermind? Monokuma inquired. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Besides the 16 of us at this school…” Himiko continued. There was a 17th person too! That 17th person is the mastermind!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, the mastermind can't be a 17th person. That contradicts what  Motherkuma said.” Shuichi told her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“The one you’re all looking for comes to this room quite often.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I suppose that clears that up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko thought dryly. So it was indeed someone from class 79. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“It implies that the mastermind wasn't in the hidden room the whole time. They must have been coming and going between the room and the academy, right? Would someone who has to stay completely hidden really risk that?” He asked them. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Right. If they were trying to hide, they woulda just stayed put.” Himiko agreed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, tis better to stay cloaked in the shadows than venture into the light,” Gundham chuckled lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, can you not speak normally,” Hiyoko complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I see! that's some impressive logic!” Monotaro said brightly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t agree with him,” Monphanie admonished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And during the investigation, I found a classroom that makes flashback lights.” Shuichi continued.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? The hell are those” Mondo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, they’re flashlights that do stuff with memory,” Bev explained. “They’ll come up again later, so don’t worry about it too much right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A classroom that makes flashback lights?” Tsumugi repeated rhetorically.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ah, I'll explain the details later... But there was something interesting…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Right at that moment, the classroom door suddenly burst open*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“There you are, Shuichi!” Himiko said, relieved.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“H-himiko!?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Huh? The classroom changed back to normal?*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“When the door is opened, the classroom reverts to its original state. Clearly, the room is hiding something.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, they obviously didn’t want anyone walking in on them,” Fuyuhiko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But couldn’t they just have a separate room?” Nagito pointed out. “I don’t know about you, but that seems like it’d be much less of a liability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi turned to both of them. “True. That’s probably a reason the mastermind can’t be a 17th person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Isn't it obvious?” Tsumugi said. “The mastermind didn't want anyone to see them making flashback lights...” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But why create such a classroom at all? If the mastermind were a 17th person... they could have their own completely separate room to make flashback lights.” The detective pointed out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Indeed... that would be much safer.” Keebo agreed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Knowing this, we can make a few assumptions about the mastermind’s identity. However, the implications...aren't good,” Shuichi said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The members of class 79 exchanged anxious looks. Some of them had worked out what Shuichi was getting at, and the rest were picking up on the uneasy vibe of their classmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-what an ominous way to say it... But there's nothing to worry about!” the Mage declared confidently. “We got this far because we're friends! We’re in this together, no matter what! There's nothing to fear!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah, she's right!” Tsumugi quickly agreed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind is most likely...one of the participants of this killing game,” Shuichi said after a moment of silence.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, really,” Chihiro squeaked. “Would any of them really do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon patted Chihiro’s shoulder, though it didn’t do much to reassure the programmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“O-one of the participants?” Tsumugi stuttered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“One of the 16 people who were forced to play this game,” Shuichi repeated. “One of us.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-what...did you say?” Himiko said quietly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t want to believe it either,” Keebo said. “But given the evidence, it does seem likely. However, I’d like to say that, even if one of us turns out to be the mastermind, we’re still classmates, friends. No matter what, I won’t let this video affect how I see them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, well said for a robot,” Kokichi jabbed cheekily. “But yeah, I agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, me too,” Tsumugi said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight. We don’t know what kind of motivation the mastermind was given, so let's reserve our judgment, alright?” Kaito put his fists together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, the members of class 79 agreed, and even some from class 77 and 78 silently joined in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto was smiling, and next to him, Kyoko was doing the same, even if it was a little hard to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one person wasn’t pleased by Keebo and Kaito’s rallying, and that was, of course, Junko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grrghhh, he's so annoying!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to scream, but she didn’t. She took a deep breath and smoothed over her expression and emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon. They would fall into despair soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The classroom that makes flashback lights and the hidden room being visited often... It all suggests that the mastermind is someone we'd see every day at the academy.” Shuichi explained.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Someone we'd see every day... Like one of the 16th students?” Maki echoed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Th-that’s crazy!” Himiko protested. “There's no way one of us is the mastermind! Because... we're all friends! We swore to fight together!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Puhuhu...Then it just means that all your friendship talk was a lie, right?” Monokuma teased. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Makoto said. “Just because they might be the mastermind doesn’t have to mean they weren’t your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“World war two comes to mind,” Kiyo said with a gentle chuckle. “There were reports of enemy soldiers having drinks together during ceasefires. Opposition doesn’t have to mean antipathy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, really?” Ibuki said, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Kiyo confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sh-shut up! That’s not possible!” Himiko yelled insistently.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Puhuh...You're upset and irrational. at times like this, a voice of reason is necessary. Absolutely necessary!” Monokuma ended with a growl.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“G-got it! We're up!” Monosuke said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hina groaned. “Is he ever going to give that up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura shrugged. “Until all the kubs are detonated, I doubt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Alright, we're gonna put on a reasonable yet outstanding show and earn our right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>to live! Monophanie said cheerily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“EH? Our right to live? Is someone about to die? Is that what's going on?” Monotaro questioned.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Whatever! I don't believe you! There's no way the mastermind’s here!” Himiko yelled. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko resisted the urge to laugh. Oh, this was wonderful. Poor little Himiko was in denial, even though the mastermind was close to being revealed. Junko couldn’t wait, and she’s quite sure she knows who it is now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wait... even if it's one of the 16 students, it doesn't mean it's one of us, does it?” Maki stated.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Huh? What do you mean?” Tsumugi asked. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It's possible that the mastermind merely faked their death, and has been alive this whole time,” Keebo explained. “Now that we know Monokuma will break rules as he sees fit, that possibility should be-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Akane said as she picked stuff out of her ear. “Isn’t that kinda hard to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult, yes,” Sonia agreed. “But it’s not impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What’s that supposed to mean? Hurry up and answer!” Monokuma interrupted. “If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna blow up the rest of the Monokubs!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ahhh! Hurry up and answer!” Monophanie shrieked.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“The identity of the mastermind...We’ll know for sure once we determine who killed Rantaro. I need to confirm something to find out who that is.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We need to go over everyone's alibi for Ranaro's murder again.” he eventually said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Chiaki said, leaning on Hajime. “Hindsight is 2020. They have more information now. It’s like...getting an item to unlock a new side of a story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Our alibis... from way back then?” Tsumugi said questioningly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Didn't we discuss that during the first trial?” Keebo said. “What good would it do to discuss it again?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Now that we know Rantaro was killed by the mastermind, it might lead somewhere. We might find a hole in someone's alibi that we didn't see at the time.” Shuichi told him. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So we just have to give our alibis again,” Maki said rhetorically. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“F-fine... Then let's do it,” Himiko acquiesced. “So we can be sure that the mastermind’s not one of us…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Celeste sighed quietly. She couldn’t very well blame Himiko, but being so in denial was only going to hurt her more in the long run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Puhuhu...I wonder where this discussion will lead,” Monokuma said easily. “Will it lead to a mastermind in this very room? Or...not? Either way, we're gonna make sure this trial stays exciting!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya suddenly frowned slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He keeps mentioning keeping things exciting. Why? Shuichi did mention earlier the possibility of people watching. But if so, who? And for what reason?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was in the game room in the basement,” Himiko stated. “With Kaito and Gonta and Maki. Also, Tenko and Angie were there too.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, plenty of witnesses, but it is in the basement. It would be possible…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Even if I was in the same basement it's impossible for me to have killed Rantaro!” Maki said sharply.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey! I didn’t kill Rantaro either!” Himiko protested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was in my room, by myself,” Keebo said. “And so were Ryoma and Kokichi, too. I know that is a poor alibi but... I did not kill Rantaro!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s right about it being poor, but Keebo doesn’t seem the type. The dorms here aren’t in the same building, and it's possible that’s the case there as well. In which case it’s unlikely.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was in the dining hall,” Tsumugi continued. “Kiyo, Miu, and Kirumi were with me. Though I did leave briefly to use the bathroom... I couldn’t have killed Rantaro!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Could she have?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t know the layout of the academy, but…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And Shuichi was with Kaede, so...He couldn’t have killed Rantaro either!” Monokuma added.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“...There’s clearly something wrong here.” </em>
  </b>
  <b>Shuichi realized easily, his hair creating a shadow over his eye. </b>
  <b>
    <em>“If someone killed Rantaro...It could only be them!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who, bro? Lay it on us!” Kaito declared confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wait a minute, Tsumugi.” Shuichi said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s a problem with Tsumugi’s alibi?” Rantaro said, eyes widened slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi paled. “W-well, I suppose it’s not entirely out of the question, b-but I wouldn’t do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tsumugi received light reassurances from her classmates, Junko felt a laugh bubble in her chest. It seems she was right! The mastermind was their dear Cosplayer, Tsumugi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I do wonder how I convinced her. Perhaps...ah, I’ll worry about that later. I can just *feel* the despair coming on!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought giddily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You said you went to the bathroom.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s true. I went to the restroom closest to the dining hall.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The girls’ bathroom near the dining hall...right?” He asked for confirmation.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wh-what’d you say!? That bathroom!?” Himiko yelped in realization.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi arced an eyebrow. Something about that bathroom was important, huh? Himiko clearly thought so, which made Tsumugi’s escapade all the more suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh? Wh-what? What about it?” Tsumugi said, sweating nervously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Shuichi, didn't you investigate the girls’ bathroom? Did you find anything?” Maki interrogated. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Degenerate!” Tenko suddenly yelled, only to be held back by pressure on each of her wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, Tenko,” Angie placates gently. “It was an investigation, special circumstances. Besides, Maki seems alright with it. Perhaps he learned an important clue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure Shuichi would never do that under normal circumstances, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her expression suddenly became much more threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi quickly agreed. He wouldn’t do that, truly, but he also shuddered to think what Angie might do if he ever did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahiru frowned from her spot behind them. Seems nobody would need to reprimand him. She supposed he was embarrassed enough as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The utility closet in that bathroom... has a hidden passageway,” Shuichi revealed. “One that's connected to the hidden room in the back of the library. Which means it's possible to get into the hidden room from that bathroom!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi felt her stomach drop. If that was the case, then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head quickly. Their class had just agreed to withhold judgment, but she still felt horrible. If she really was the mastermind, she wanted to know why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she hoped they’d be able to forgive her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko had also come to a similar conclusion. At this point, it seemed very likely that Tsumugi was the culprit they were looking for, considering those couple of points. The only question was why. What motive could Tsumugi possibly have? And did the original mastermind have anything to do with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kokichi glanced at Tsumugi, who had her arms wrapped around herself protectively. The pieces were slotting into place, and Kokichi wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What?” Tsumugi said weakly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Around the time Rantaro was killed, Tsumugi went to that exact bathroom. I'm positive that when Rantaro was killed, the culprit was in the hidden room. It’s too convenient to be coincidence.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see what you’re saying,” Kaito admitted. “But Tsumugi? Is she even capable of...that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as difficult as you might think,” Kyoko spoke up. “Plenty of violent crimes have been committed by people younger and weaker, especially with a weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-um, she’s right, you know,” Mikan agreed. “I think q-quite a few people in this room would be capable of d-delivering a fatal blow to the head with a blunt object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had everyone quiet. It was true, really. About a quarter of them had talents focused on athletics, and even more were athletic in their own right. Even most of those who didn’t fall into those categories weren’t really weak, by any means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hold on,” Tsumugi interjected, slight panic to her voice. “This is all so sudden, I don’t think I understand.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel ya, man,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hiro thought. He wasn’t the smartest, he knew that. Hell, even if he was the only one in the room old enough to drink, not including Bev, he still wasn’t the smartest, but that didn’t mean he was totally stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But...maybe they got there from the hidden door in the library instead,” Himiko suggested.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, I don’t think so. Remember that I had placed dust in the card reader in the library. I was trying to determine if the hidden door was opened with the card reader. But the dust didn't fall. That means nobody used that card reader.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they probably would have shown up in those photos too,” Byakuya pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Makoto agreed. “If they were in the hidden room before Rantaro got there, they would have been caught on camera if they didn’t take another route.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So.. to enter the hidden room they would need to use a different route-the girls' bathroom,” Maki realized.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, I believe that's the case.” Shuichi agreed. “The culprit entered the hidden room from the girls' bathroom on the first floor... and, with the help of Motherkuma, watched the situation in the library unfold. As soon as they saw that Kaede’s plan failed, they waited for the camera interval… and leaped out of the hidden room, shot put ball in hand. The hidden door could open from the inside, so there was no need to use the card reader. In any case, the culprit attacked Rantaro with a shot put ball, left it in the library... picked up the shot that Kaede had used, and returned to the hidden room. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And he also took the Survivor Perk Monopad that Rantaro had, right?” Maki guessed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes. Then they left the Monopad and the shot in the hidden room, headed into the passageway… and returned to the girls’ bathroom.” Shuichi concluded</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An excellent summary, Shuichi,” Kyoko praised. Said person's cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you saying the one who did it...was Tsumugi?” Himiko said, like she didn’t want to believe it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“N-no...It has to be...some kind of mistake.” Tsumugi argued weakly. “Up till now, everything pointed to the mastermind *not* being one of us!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Is Tsumugi even capable of doing all this? She's just a cosplayer, y’know?” Himiko pointed out. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did just discuss that most of us would be capable of this particular act,” Peko reminded them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Y-yeah!” Tsumugi quickly agreed. “This would be impossible for just some cosplayer!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But you said that you went to that bathroom during Rantaro's murder,” Shuichi reminded her. “How can you possibly refute that fact?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet another nail in her coffin,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byakuya thought. It was pretty clear now that it was Tsumugi, but it might take a bit of convincing to both get her to admit it and to get the others to accept it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Refute? It’s...all just a coincidence…” Tsumugi said shakily. “Oh, Keebo and Ryoma didn’t have alibis. What if they went to the girls bathro-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...I don’t think so. Having a hidden passage in the girls' bathroom while the mastermind is male would be a major risk. While it would be a good cover, If they got caught, it would be extremely suspicious. I think that risk was a bit too great to do something like that,” Mukuro reasoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a really good point, Mukuro,” Makoto said with a smile, making Mukuro blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Did you see one of them in the girls’ bathroom?” Shuichi asked her bluntly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s true. If anyone else were in that bathroom, Tsumugi likely would have seen them,” Leon realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it were a boy, she definitely would have taken note,” Sayaka said with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If one of them had gone into that bathroom, you would have seen each other, right? But you never mentioned that.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Th-that's…” Tsumugi stuttered nervously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tsumugi, what's the meaning of this?” Maki asked her coldly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi kicked her legs up onto the seat, curling up into a ball. A blanket suddenly appeared in her lap, and she gratefully curled up underneath it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Can this...really be true?” Keebo wondered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>“...Tsumugi, is this true?” Himiko asked pleadingly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“N-no, it's not! I really only went to use the bathroom. I didn't know about the hidden passage-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Look lively, Monokubs!” Monokuma suddenly interrupted threateningly. “You’re up! Move your asses!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood was broken as everyone suddenly groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those kubs are like a cumulation of all the things that make a character bad,” Hifumi said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Toko growled. “L-like you would know a good ch-character from a b-bad on,” she said, pointing an accusatory finger at the fanfiction writer. “You c-can’t even keep characters i-in character.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hifumi looked like he wanted to say something, but Bev shot him a look that said to shut up. Which he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s very wrong,” The Kubs yelled in unison.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“F-father’s never yelled at me like that before…” Monotaro said anxiously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If we don't do well here...we're all gonna get blown up together!” Monosuke said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I still wanna live longer! I wanna see the next chapter!” Monophanie proclaimed. “So please, let us win!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boo hoo,” Hiyoko mocked. “It’s a pity you think such a lame request will work,” she said with a sneer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Please! Please let us win!” Monotaro begged.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We don't wanna die!” Monotaro cried. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re like snowflakes! We’re one of a kind!” Monophanie said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Bev said in amusement. “You’ve already been replaced once during this game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Were they really,” Ryoma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bev nodded. “Yup. They’d all actually been destroyed once before this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don't know what four-eyes is talking about... Bad guys never wear glasses!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Anyway, just cut it out! We don't wanna die!” Monotaro pleaded</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Monokuma and the mastermind are the bad guys here. You don't wanna die!? Do you know how many of my friends were sacrificed!?”</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“Ooohhh, you made Shumai mad,” Kokichi said in mock cheeriness. “That’s a big no-no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of Shuichi’s classmates nodded in agreement. Shuichi didn’t get angry very often, but when he did, lord help the unfortunate soul unlucky enough to be on the receiving end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Please! Help us!” Monotaro implored.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Is four-eyes over there really the mastermind? We don't know what anything!” Monosuke yelled anxiously. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I don’t wanna...I don’t wanna explode!” Monotaro cried.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their whining is annoying,” Nagito sighed, rubbing his temple. Hajime patted his arm sympathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Even if she is the culprit…” Monophanie said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey! Let's just stop this!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There's no evidence that she’s the mastermind!” Monophanie finished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Before being destroyed, Motherkuma told us something,” Shuichi told them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“There’s more?!” Tsumugi squeaked, face blanching. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Junko was having a harder and harder time suppressing her wicked grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I have a built-in voice authentication system. I can’t birth Monokumas unless the designated person specifically says the word “birth”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sweatdropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's, uhh… an interesting choice of words,” Teruteru said slowly, drawing a comb through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Though not entirely inaccurate,” the Imposter pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>“That individual is, of course, the mastermind.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“When the mastermind commands Motherkuma to give birth, it makes a spare,” Maki explained </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We all tried it out,” Himiko said.  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ah, but Keebo wasn't there, was he!?” Tsumugi said desperately. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“R-right, because I was fighting the exisals,” Keebo said. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Did you hear that!?” Tsumugi cried. “Keebo didn't try giving Motherkuma a command! So the real mastermind is-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s one single piece of circumstantial evidence,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoko thought sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything else points to it being you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tsumugi was the only one who didn't say “give birth,” Shuichi said plainly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made everyone go completely still. At this point, it was pretty undeniable that Tsumugi was the mastermind, and they weren’t quite sure what to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Everyone else said “give birth.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Whatever, just give birth to a Monokuma!” Himiko said in exasperation.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Are you listening? We said give birth to a new Monokuma.” Shuichi said.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hurry up and give birth to a Monokuma,” Maki said curtly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tsumugi specifically used a different phrase.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yeah! Try and make a new Monokuma!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You didn't say “give birth,” you said “make.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, huh? God…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi pulled the blanket tightly around her. Why would she do something like this? That was the one question in her mind right now, and she couldn’t for the life of her think of an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ah!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You knew how to get Motherkuma to create a spare, didn't you?” Shuichi accused. “That's why you specifically said “make.” If you had said “give birth” Motherkumaa would have made a spare. Am I right, Tsumugi?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi was silent for a moment before- “Hey...come on...what's wrong? Don't be like that Shuichi. Do you...really think I'm the mastermind?” she asked desperately. “Th-there's just no way! Hey everyone, say something! I'm not the mastermind! That's crazy, right!?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then refute it. We're waiting.” Maki said coldly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Makiroll, you really don’t pull your punches, do you?” Kaito muttered. Maki just elbowed him in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Huh…?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I... don't want to believe it either,” Shuichi admitted. “That one of our friends, the survivors..could do this. That's why I'm begging, Tsumugi, I'm begging you to refute me I might be wrong I... I was wrong before, about Kaede... That's why I need everyone's help! I don't care if my detective work is wrong, I want to hear your argument! Reaching the truth *together* is what cooperation means to me!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t think I have anything,” Tsumugi admitted with a whisper.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Junko barely stopped herself from laughing. Shuichi’s hope was just so adorable, and she couldn’t wait to see Tsumugi tear it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi only stood there silently as she sweated nervously.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tsumugi, please,” Keebo said.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tsumugi... please!” Himiko implored.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Still nothing from the cosplayer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What's the matter? You can't argue back after hearing that?” Maki taunted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Woah, hold on,” Monosuke interjected. “I dunno what's going on right now but, just hold on a sec!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe now is the best time to be speaking,” Celeste said to herself, heard only by those in her immediate vicinity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, Monosuke’s infamous impatience rears its ugly head!” Monotaro said with misplaced cheerfulness</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And what an ugly head it is.” Monophanie agreed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I-I don't think friends should blame each other like this, y’know!? C’mon, smile everyone! I know, we could watch a comedy special so we get all smi-” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With minimal warning, Monosuke, like the previous two Monokubs, exploded.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good god, this fucker is really trigger happy, isn’t he,” Mondo growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh, it's not like we really cared for those bears anyway, right?” Leon said, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even so, they still had a desire to live,” Taka admonished, getting an apologetic shrug from Leon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Geez, you're noisy,” Monokuma said testily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro exhaled slowly through her nose. She’d been on edge the moment this viewing started, and she was really wondering whether she ought to confide in Makoto, or anyone, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Waaah! Monosuke!” Monotaro cried as his sister threw up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“F-father...why? You loved Monosuke so much!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh yeah, you’re right. But we're at the good part now. So be quiet and watch like good little cubs.” He said dangerously. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truly, even the darkest demons in the furthest reaches of hell would find this creature unappealing,” Gundham said to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“F-father?” Monotaro said uneasily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Puhuhuhu….See? It’s getting exciting. Shuichi is trying to reveal the mastermind...trying to overcome despair...It’s so...heart-pounding…” the bear said happily.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It really is!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Junko thought giddily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh~ Hope and despair are going to clash, and soon. Which will win, I wonder.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“We have the mastermind cornered, why is Monokuma so calm? He should be feeling cornered as well...forget it. We’re on the offensive here. If we make the mastermind’s identity clear, all this will be settled.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko sighed. This sort of thing came with the job description. It was her grandfather's policy to put their detective work over everything else, even personal connections. She loved him, really, but she’d come to realize how stunted her emotional development was because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The camera showed a phantom ring around Shuichi. This ring went around the circle, circling each person or podium it passed until it stopped on Tsumugi. It then made a move like when you select something in a game.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So this is it, huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nagito thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsumugi had a lot of hope herself, but it seems Shuichi was able to overcome it. How wonderful!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind of this killing game, and the culprit who killed Rantaro… is you, Tsumugi. There are no other possibilities.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Again, Tsumugi was silent.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You don’t have anything to say?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A-anything to say…?” Tsumugi echoed. “Even if you keep saying all that stuff…I...still don’t get it. Hey, let’s stop this already! You're mistaken! C-cus we’re all friends, right!? Weren’t we going to work together to end this killing game!?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghk, it seems the power of friendship has failed,” Hifumi clenched his fist, getting a weird look from Hiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that trope is so s-stupid and overused,” Toko stuttered while glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Miss Fukawa,” Hifumi gasped dramatically. “I’ll have you know that the power of friendship-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right, save the discussion for later,” Taka interjected, getting grateful looks from everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“This is a class trial!” Shuichi countered.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ah!” Tsumugi gasped.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Although we were forced into these class trials by the mastermind, that's how we survived! It was the only way... It was the only way we could survive! So please, Tsumugi, refute the evidence! Say something! Your life depends on it…” Shuichi pleaded. “Please…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Tsumugi...I don't wanna suspect you... I wanna believe in you. I want the mastermind to be somewhere else like in the previous killing games. So...If you're really not the mastermind then don't give up! I'll cheer you on!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for believing in me, Himiko, even if it’s pointless,” Tsumugi said quietly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-its not pointless! Maybe you really aren’t the mastermind. It’s possible, right?” Himiko said, though it looked like even she didn’t quite believe her own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Himiko…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“E-even if you say that…” Tsumugi trailed off </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Puhuhuh….Tsumugi is taking her sweet time, but waiting around is so boring…” Monokuma complained. “Hey, Shuichi. Why don't we look over the case again.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“C’mon, that's, like, your thing. Present the truth and end this. Cuz there are people who don't know what heck is going on until we get to this part! Now then, let’s start!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Closing Argument*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, oh, is this another thing like non-stop debates?” Ibuki said excitedly, garnering some displeased looks from some, and grateful looks from others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bev nodded. “Yup. this is how the case summary is displayed, in manga form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“This is the truth of the case!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“With this new evidence, let’s look back at Rantaro’s murder.” An image of Shuichi and Kaede peaking around the corner of a door was shown. Another picture appeared, showing Angie, Tenko, Himiko, Kaito, Maki, Kaito, Gonta, and Rantaro walking past said door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The night of the incident, Kaede and I were in the 1st-floor classroom,” Shuichi narrated. “We were waiting for the mastermind to trigger the trap we set in the library”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next image was Shuichi peaking around the corner, watching the aforementioned group go down the stairs. The image then switched to Kiyo, Kirumi, Miu, and a silhouetted figure with glasses. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi winced, pulling the blanket up to her chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Around that time, there were four people in the dining hall...including the mastermind. The mastermind was probably irritated that no murders had yet occurred. After the motive was given, they knew Kaede was planning something. But the mastermind wanted some insurance. They would take action if necessary. The mastermind excused themselves from the dining hall and went to the bathroom. And from there, to the hidden room in the library that only the mastermind could enter.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next image appeared, that being Kaede and Shuichi looking up at a screen. “And there, they waited,” Shuichi continued. “With less than an hour before the time limit expired, Rantaro moved the library’s bookcase…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The picture changed to a shocked Shuichi and Kaede, with a device going off in Shuichi’s hand. “Which set off the receiver I was holding.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The screen did a page flip effect to Shuichi running out of the classroom as Kaede looked on in surprise. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It all happened the way we determined in the first trial...except at the end…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>An image showed Kaede shrugging off her backpack, and another of her taking a shot put ball out of it, then tossing it through a vent near the floor. The final image of this frame was the shot put ball rolling.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaede glanced at Tsumugi, who’d pretty much cocooned herself in the blanket she probably got from Bev. As much as Tsumugi was the real guilty party, Kaede couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible as well. She’d allowed thoughts of murder to enter her mind, and acted on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I ran out of the room, and Kaede rolled the shot put ball into the air vent.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The screen page flipped again, this time showing Rantaro pushing a moving bookcase, having caught sight of a camera.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“At the same time, Rantaro was lured by the flash of the hidden camera Kaede had set.” The comic showed the flash going off, and Rantaro’s attention being caught by it. The last image showing him investigation the offending bookcase.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He unwittingly stepped right into the path of the shot.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The page flipped to the shot rolling through and out of the vent, and down the prepared books. There was also a small frame showing the countdown screen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The shot rolled down the path Kaede made, and then…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The last image was the shot falling above Rantaro as he investigated.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rantaro grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...fell right onto Rantaro’s head, killing him instantly...or so we thought. It turns out, that’s just what the mastermind wanted us to believe. In reality, Kaede’s murder plan happened quite differently.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The page turned to the shot missing the Adventurer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The shot put ball that Kaede rolled didn’t actually hit Rantaro.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next image was the shot laying harmlessly by Rantaro’s feet, and Rantaro looking up in surprise and shock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...He must have been surprised, seeing a shot put ball drop out of nowhere like that. But his fate was sealed.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we all would,” Peko said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko nodded. “Yeah, shot put balls don’t just randomly drop out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next picture showed Rantaro still looking curious as the silhouetted figure appeared behind him, holding their own shot.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind saw that Kaede’s plan failed, and stepped in to finish the job.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The figure reared up behind Rantaro, wielding their shot.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The mastermind jumped out of the hidden room, and attacked Rantaro from behind! And in their hand, the real murder weapon- their own shot put ball.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The page turned, showing a bloody hand holding a tablet, and the mastermind with a bloody shot put ball standing over Rantaro’s body.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Rantaro wasn’t killed by Kaede’s shot, but by the mastermind’s. The mastermind picked up Kaede’s shot, and left their shot put ball at the scene.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The mastermind was shown dropping their shot and picking up the tablet from the ground.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They also looting the Survivors' Perk Monopad from Rantaro’s body.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The final image of this page was the mastermind holding both items and grinning wickedly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The page turned to Shuichi, Kaede, Tenko, and Kaito peering around the door and watching the bookcase close.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I remember seeing the bookcase closing just as Kaede and I got there. The mastermind had probably just finished their crime.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next three images were the aforementioned four discovering Rantaro’s body. Finally, Kaede was seen with a pained expression on her face.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And so, the real truth was perfectly hidden from us. We went to the class trial… and reached the “truth” that Kaede was the culprit. But that truth had been twisted by the mastermind.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko cackled internally. Tsumugi had performed wonderfully as a mastermind. Hmm...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The page turned to show the silhouette placing the monopod on a table.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“After the murder, the mastermind left the stolen Monopad on the table in the hidden room…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The figure was shown dropping the stolen shot into a trash can.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And threw Kaede’s shot into the trashcan. A little careless of them...to not get rid of all the evidence. They probably believe no one would ever get into that room. But we did.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The mastermind was seen going through a door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Their crime complete, the mastermind went back through the hidden passageway. The passageway led from the hidden room all the way to…”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A bathroom was shown, with a door opening.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“...The girls’ bathroom on the first floor! While the mastermind was pretending to use the girls’ bathroom...they were actually using the hidden passageway.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The glasses-wearing figure peaked their head out of the bathroom door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That’s how they moved around without being noticed. Anyone could have used the hidden passageway, not just the people in the dining hall. But looking at the survivors...only you could possibly be the mastermind.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The final imaged showed the silhouette and Shuichi, with Shuichi pointing his finger at them. The silhouette then flashed to reveal Tsumugi, pushing her glasses up.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, I don’t really like visual novels, don’t even consider them real literature, but I guess that was a good medium for this sort of thing. Maybe Hifumi could actually make a good visual novel if I had creative control over the story aspect…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“If I’m wrong...please, refute me. Please tell us you aren’t the mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another excellent summary,” Kyoko told Shuichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-it’s nothing, really,” he said, cheeks pink as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and accept the compliment, Shumai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I already have the next section ready to go, but I want to proofread it first. Hopefully, I should get it out within 48 hours, though I'm aiming for 24.</p><p>But after that, updates will most likely slow down. As I'm writing these first few chapters, I haven't' even finished the transcript for the trial, let alone the post-trial.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>